


Dreams

by Kymopoleia



Series: Mutant Purple [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz has a wet dream about his moirail and we get a history lesson!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, just so you know, and the changes will be explained in this fic and later fics as well

_"O-oh mirth! Oh messiahs!" Kurloz gasped, one hand twisted in the too-long curling locks of Mituna's hair- not that he was one to talk, his own hair was a messy afro around his face. His greasepaint was running in some places from sweat and, in the case of his lips, rough smooches. His t-shirt had been removed long ago, and his shorts and skeleton tights were pulled down to his ankles. Wrapped around his shamefully purple bulge were full lips that flushed mustard as Mituna sucked. In his nook were two fingers, curling and moving in time with the licks, sucks, and bobs of their owners head. The stimulation was too much, and Kurloz came with a long wimper and no warning._

_Mituna pulled off the long, coiling tentacle and made a show of swallowing the slurry in his mouth, and licking the remaining dribbles from around his lips. "Wa2 that okay?"_

Kurloz woke with a start and the first thing he noticed was how his tights and the shorts over them stuck to his body. He grimaced and sat up slowly- no wonder he slept so uncomfortably, he had passed out in his husktop chair and then fallen onto the ground. He got up then, legs wobbling from the release just moments ago. He made it to the ablution trap and stripped himself before flopping into the previously prepared water.

It was cold, obviously, but it was better than being too warm and hazy. The cold felt good on his skin, which felt a little feverish if he was being honest. There was a small honk from beside him, and he jumped in surprise- until he realized it was from the little iHusk that he'd left on the side of the bathtub last time he used it.

It was a message on trollian from previously mentioned moirail, and it said "MY MOIIRAIIL 2EN2E2 ARE TIINGLIING, WHAT HAPPENED?"

He gulped as he tapped up his reply. "iT hApPeNeD aGaIn. ThE dReAm."

"WHO THII2 TIIME?" Mituna replied almost immediately, knowing exactly what Kur was talking about. Kurloz had told him every single time the wet dream happened, and had even been pressed for details on certain occasions (such as when the dreams featured Latula, Damara, and even a strange troll who looked a little like him, but oh so different).

"yOu." Tonight was a first though, in that the dreams had never featured Mit before. Kurloz set the phone aside and sank lower into the water, submerging his face and the base of his horns, along with all of the hair between the base of his neck and there. He stayed there for just a moment longer than most trolls, as he had a set of gills on each side of his chest- he was almost a seadweller, but not quite. The landdwelling part of him was dominant, therefore preventing any further changes to his appearance... Unless you counted the slight webbing between his toes, or the excessive need to talk to Cronus and Meenah.

Sitting up, he reflected on his strangeness, and in the end he blamed it on his mutant purple blood. none of his other friends were of the color, and only one other had had the mutation in all of Beforan history- the signless.

The signless was a huge troll who spoke of mirth and paradise and the great honk. He had monstrous hair and tall, tall horns that curved delicately at the tips and bowed frighteningly in the middle. He had been born into a society with zero tolerance for mutations- a lime blood with a tail could be culled just as easily as a blue blood with flutterfiend wings instead of ears- and it took a jade blood with infinite patience and skill to raise him. In a bout of rage, he accidentally culled her during his fourth sweep, and then had to deal with his sins alone. He began to preach about his visions and hallucinations when he was eight sweeps old, and all who paid attention to his words began to believe in his tales. He had three followers; a lime blood with nubby horns, the lime blood's olive matesprit, and a rust blood who acted as a matesprit and a kismesis when he required it. Eventually, though, the tyrian empress sent her two most faithful to capture him and his trustees. The mustard blood held him with psionics while the indigo blood culled the olive blood, and captured the rust and lime bloods. The signless was laid down on a stone table before the empress- who was usually so, so kind- and she ordered her third most faithful to humiliate the signless while his friends watched. After being roughly raped many times by the violet blood, the empress carved the sign that Kurloz now bore into the flesh of his chest and hissed "Your followers call you "Signless" as t)(ey start riots and rebel, now t)(ey s)(all call you a disgrace as t)(ey sit quietly in their hives". After this, she ordered for a teal blood legislacerator to hang the signless. And then, they did.

Just thinking about it makes the birthmarks around Kurloz' neck ache, and a hand comes up to rest lightly on them. They are shaped just like rope marks, yet another reason he believes the signless is his ancestor. The only other rational reasons are the purple fluids tingling the bath water, and his bouts of rage, coupled with his belief in the signless' preachings.

The iHusk honks at him, reminding him of the conversation he'd been having.

"OOH, WHAT WA2 II DOIING?"

"KURLOZ? II2 IIT THAT BAD?"

"HEY, ARE YOU 2TIILL THERE OR AM II 2TAYIING UP AT 3AM FOR NO APPARENT REA2ON?"

"OKAY II 2TIIL LDON'T 2EE THAT HEMONEUTRAL GRAY TEXT YOU 2PORT, 2O II'M GOIING TO GO TO 2LEEP."

He has a moment of guilt for ignoring the other, then taps in a reply that explains the dream in vivid detail for the other to get off to the next morning- Kurloz wasn't stupid, he knew that was what the other did with his descriptions and- on occasion- doodles of the positions and activities.

Tonight there is only one doodle, and it is of Mituna looking up at him through his lashes and bangs as he sucks intently on a nondescript gray bulge, and you can just see his fingers curled in a nook just beneath his chin. For a clumsy doodle, it is very detailed.

Kurloz sets the iHusk aside after he sends it and settles lower in the bath water, taking a pale cloth with old gray and white stains on it to his greasepaint. He is lucky it comes off easily, as other times it hasn't gotten as much of a chance to soften as this time. When that is clean, he takes a second cloth to his bulge and nook, tentatively wiping then clean. But, it seems tonight is not his lucky night, and the nook dampens and the bulge becomes active, secreting more purple liquids to seep into the ablution trap's previously murky water, only making it harder to see through.

Kurloz had decided not to masturbate after 5th sweep, where he experimented enough to make him cringe now. He was considering going celibate, but was unsure if having a matesprit and moirail and potential kismesis violated that vow. But now, softly panting in chin deep water that was dirtied with his own genetic fluids and makeup, he was so tempted to just do it once-

He snatched his hand out of the water violently when his iHusk honked again, and he found himself oddly grateful to see the lime text staring him back.

"Kurloz, I am surprised to see you awake at su€h an hour as this. What is troubling your mind, if anything at all?"

Kurloz rolls his eyes, smiling at the other's concern. Of course Kankri would be up at 3- no, 4 am, asking him if something was messing with his think pan.

"nAh BrOtHeR, i JuSt HaD a BaD dReAm. WhAt AbOuT yOuRsElF?"

The reply takes a bit longer than Mituna's, and it is obvious that Vantas is carrying two conversations. "Just having a late night €hat with Porrim, the usual."

Kurloz resists the urge to send Kankri an "aww" because he knows that the other is experiencing some mad flushes right now, as his matesprit seduces him in the dead of night. "sHaLl I lEaVe YoU tWo AlOnE?"

"That would be appre€iated, but it's up to you. I am the one that trolled you in the first pla€e, so, if you may wish to do so, you may €ontinue this €onversation if you'd like."

He disconnects from the conversation with Kankri, thinking about why the limeblood has such an odd quirk... Well, when considering all of the possible quirks he could have had, it wasn't as odd, and when knowing the reasoning behind it the quirk seemed perfectly natural. The "€" reminded Kankri of his lusus, and also happened to be the most similar to his sign.

Eventually Kurloz gets out of the bath completely, and uses a nearby towel to wipe off as much of the water as he can, despite the fact that right after this he will be getting inside of the purple slime of his recuperacoon anyways...

He stops and just walks to the recuperacoon, hopping in and curling into a ball while shutting his eyes tight. It's not long before a dreamless sleep overtakes him, allowing him to keep his not-quite vow intact for another night.


End file.
